Missão impossível a saga das flores
by Thaay-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Neji é designado para a missão mais difícil de sua vida.Será que ele vai conseguir? e se a pessoa menos indicada resolvesse ajuda-lo? um novo amor? leiam e descubram! 1º capítulo pequeno mas deixem reviews! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**- 1º capítulo- A missão. Parte I **

_-Ainda não acredito que eu caí nessa. Isso é praticamente uma loucura. _

_Mencionou um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos e orbes perolados com uma expressão nada boa. _

_-Ora Neji! Pense bem, você vai aprimorar seus conhecimentos como ninja! E ainda vai aprender esse negócio novo aí! Disseram que era exclusividade da... _

_-souke_

_-É da souke mesmo. - Disse seu colega de time Rock Lee._

_-Mas afinal o que tem de mal nisso tudo Neji?e o que tem de impossível nessa sua "missão" ? mencionou uma jovem de coques chamada TenTen._

_-Eu não sei como explicar tudo começou com o meu tio, Hiashi, ele me chamou para a sala de reuniões do clã, e disse que eu seria designado para uma missão. Quando eu cheguei lá encontrei com minha prima, Hanabi e como sempre um bando de velhos conversando alguma coisa sobre o clã. _

_-_

_- Bem, Gostaria de iniciar essa reunião..._

_-Tadaima!! _

_Todos olharam, Minha prima, Hinata havia chegado e pra variar atrasada. _

_- hã... Gomen nasai. _

_Ela corou. Fiquei me imaginando o que ela poderia ter feito para se atrasar, porque afinal, ela era sempre muito pontual. _

_- Está atrasada. _

_-... _

_-Então, como eu estava falando... hoje eu decidirei o futuro líder Hyuuga. _

_Notei naquele momento como houve uma grande inquietação. _

_- Mas sua filha não tem capacidade de ser a herdeira Hiashi-sama! _

_Naquele momentoí eu senti uma leve pontada no peito, imaginei o que Hinata-sama sentiu. Meu tio lançou um olhar reprovador para minha prima. Ela abaixou a cabeça. _

_-Justamente, minha primogênita, Hyuuga Hinata não tem capacidade para tornar-se uma boa líder, reconheço isso, no entanto, está próximo seu aniversário de 18 anos. E neste, um jovem deveria desposa-la. Ciente disso tomei minha decisão._

_Ele chamou a garota, e incrivelmente a mim também, pensei: aí vem coisa ruim._

_- Este é o herdeiro da Bouke, Hyuuga Neji conhecido já de vocês por ter uma grande capacidade ninja. _

_- O que está planejando Hiashi-sama? Casar os dois?_

_Só o que pude tirar de conclusãoMESMo foi um bando de olhos arregalados. _

_- Em parte, o que proponho é um treinamento especial para Neji. _

_- Q-Que espécie de treinamento?-disse um velho _

_-Quero ver, se o primogênito do meu irmão Hizashi tem condições necessárias para ser líder portanto, coloco-lhe numa missão. Sendo esta, individual. O treinamento de concentração, ou como é conhecido entre nós. Hana. _

_- O treinamento Hana? Não pode ser... _

_- Esperem!! Mas, se meu sobrinho não conseguir ele desposará minha filha, Hinata. _

_-O-Oque P-Pai?_

_- Isso que você ouviu._


	2. Chapter 2

A missão parte 2

**A missão parte 2 **

_-_

_-Então, Neji... você sabe o que seria a concentração Hana?_

_-Gomen. Mais não faço nem idéia do que se trata._

_- Era de se esperar... Hinata porque não explica ao seu primo?_

_Realmente... aquele meu tio era um demônio! Acabara de dizer que se eu não cumprisse a missão ela casaria forçada ainda mais comigo! Quer dizer não que eu seja um mal partido, mas um casamento sem amor...e ainda manda ela explicar tudo. Não creio que ela vá conseguir. _

_- Hai! Neji-kun..._

_Não acreditei. Ela se postou numa postura tão...tão... não sei explicar! Uma postura realmente segura! Ela não gaguejou nem me olhou tristemente.Ela estava se comportando como uma Hyuuga. E isso era simplesmente muito estranho. _

_- O treinamento Hana, consiste em 5 flores, ou seja 5 técnicas baseadas em tais. No entanto, essas técnicas devem ser baseadas nas flores escolhidas e não devem fugir do assunto relaciondo nem da parte ying do seu corpo.- Disse Hinata, explicando tudo da forma mais coerente possível. _

_- O quê?_

_-Elementar Neji. Eis as cinco flores._

_Ele ergueu um pergaminho com cinco flores desenhadas perfeitamente e ao fundo existia um, tipo de cor avermelhada: pintura de contraste talvez. Isso foi o que eu pensei. _

_-Sabe, dizer-me o que seria isto?_

_-Pintura de contraste talvez?_

_- Não.É sangue._

_Me assustei. Sangue? O que flores teriam a ver com sangue? Por aí viria algo ruim. Não! muito ruim. E ele continuou:_

_- Sangue de todos os Hyuugas que tentaram concluir a técnica. Se eles não conseguiam morriam. Mas você é um caso a parte. _

_-Então, se eu não aceitar..._

_-Irá ter que desposar minha primogênita, Hinata.E não morrer como os outros, insignificantes, será ao contrário. _

_Olhei para ela. Por muito esforço ela tentou não corar. Eu era seu guardião, tentaria de tudo para protegê-la e para fazê-la feliz. Não podia fazer algo tão horrível como aquilo. _

_-Aceito o desafio. _

_- ótimo. _

_- Então... Deverá criar cinco técnicas. De acordo com as flores:_

_Gérbera- Conhecida por ser um modo a parte. Dividida em ying e yang _

_Orquídea-flor extremamente rara_

_Rosa-sinônimo de beleza e perigo _

_Narciso-de Narcisio o apaixonado por sua imagem _

_Girassol- A reluzente_

_- O que farei com isto?Detalhadamente?_

_- Precisamente terá que desenvolver cinco técnicas usando as flores, como minha filha disse não deverás fugir do contexto das mesmas, portanto se a rosa é letal. A técnica deverá ser letal. Mas se a rosa é bela e letal. A técnica consequentemente deverá também ser bela. _

_-_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. _

_- Neji-kun, não se preucupe você vai conseguir. Porque não estuda as flores? E vê suas características principais? Assim talvez você possa notar as semelhanças entre elas e alguma técnica, e criar uma nova!_

_- Boa idéia TenTen!_

_-Hey! Mas... se você não conseguir..._

_-terei de casar com minha prima. _

_-Isso já sabemos, mas... e se você conseguir?_

_- Bem... isso eu não sei. Mas ela deve continuar do jeito que está. _

_- Ok._

_-Hey! TenTen!! Vamos logo!_

_-Pra onde?_

_-Prometi treinar com ele, Neji . Sabe como é... _

_-Entendo. Ja ne._

_-Katakana!!_

_Neji permaneceu em pé. Olhando as figuras dos amigos se distanciarem. Ele resolveu seguir os conselho de TenTen, estudar não seria uma má idéia... ele foi a biblioteca da mansão e pegou uns livros sobre flores. Mas onde seria o melhor lugar para se encontrar flores?_

_-Floricultura Yamanaka Okairi...Neji?_

_-Oi _

_-Nossa! Como você está diferente. _

_-Ino não tenho tempo pra isso. Quero ver flores. _

_Ino era uma jovem extremamente bela. De belos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo. Por vezes demonstrava cair por garotos, mas no fundo todos sabiam que ela era uma ótima kunoichi. Tanto que sua arma principal era a SEDUÇÂO._

_- E que tipo de flores quer ver?_

_-Cinco. _

_-Então já sabe quais são? E pra quem é?uma garota especial hã?_

_-Não. _

_-Então?_

_-Estudo sobre flores. _

_-Está pensando em uma floricultura Hyuuga?_

_-Também não! Só quero estuda-las. _

_- Ok. Então precisa de... Gérberas, Orquídeas,Rosas,Narcisos e Girassóis. Aqui estão. _

_- Obrigada. _

_O rapaz se dirigiu até um campo próximo á um lago. Uma bela paisagem, poderia até ser inspirador. Ele se sentou a sombra de uma árvore e permaneceu lá. Era estranho porque não conseguia pensar em nada, mas as flores eram tão belas e delicadas que roubavam-lhe a atenção. Que técnica poderia ser bela. Delicada e letal?era impossível! As flores não podiam ter ligação sequer com técnicas ninjas... os ninjas não eram delicados. Como podia? Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada. Havia alguma coisa no lago... caiu-lhe da mão a orquídea. Era tarde da noite._

_- Uma mulher?_

_Mas, não era uma mulher qualquer... apesar dos panos finos das roupas que trajava ele percebeu uma bandana._

_- Uma Kunoichi?_

_Ela começou uma base de movimentos, um treino talvez... mas pela percepção do rapaz eram movimentos pesados demais para o corpo frágil da pobre garota, era algo raro de se ver. Cabelos longos, pela alva, existia algo familiar nela... Era delicada. A água envolvia-lhe o corpo o seu chackra se concentrava e envolvia-lhe. Que ser de tamanha habilidade e beleza era aquele? Ele precisava saber... mas exitou por um momento. Aquela garota havia caído. _

_- Eu não posso... Eu sou fraca! Não sou importante... não sirvo pra nada!_

_Ele pôde perceber:ela chorava. Do mesmo modo que suas lágrimas caiam voltavam-se contra a mesma, formando uma espécie de casulo transparente.Ele queria ir até lá, consola-la mas percebeu que ela tinha algo em mãos: uma kunai._

_- Eu não vou casar. Nem serei morta por aquele maldito clã._

_Ela ia se matar? Neji não conseguia processar uma jovem de tamanha habilidade não podia acabar assim... _

_-Ei você! Moça!_

_-O quê?_

_Ela correu e desapareceu perante a cachoeira,Mas uma coisa Neji tinha certeza. Havia encontrado a inspiração para a técnica Hana. Kunoichis._

_Capítulo 2 – Lágrimas de sal e pétalas d'alma_

_Ele já viu o que precisava ver. Agora precisava comparar cada flor a cada Kunoichi.Seria difícil? Talvez... Quando se deu conta, o rapaz já estava em frente a mansão.Precisava ainda desenvolver o tal estudo.Entregaria tudo a seu tio e depois tentaria resolver a façanha das cinco técnicas. Agora só precisaria de um pouco de paz e silencio, para assimilar tudo. O que poderia ser um tanto difícil._

_-Neji!_

_-Sim, Hanabi-sama?_

_-Onde você estava?_

_-Não é obvio?_

_-Nem um pouco. Só quero que saiba que tou-san te procura. E quer vê-lo o mais rápido possível. _

_-hum._

_Neji observou tudo ao seu redor. Era um espaço o vazio. Ele ainda não havia acreditado de o porque de ter aceitado aquela missão. Seria porque se ele não aceitasse esse compromisso teria que se casar com sua protegida? Talvez sim, talvez não... até porque inata não seria uma má esposa. Pensou ele. Mas tratou mesmo de calar esses seus pensamentos inúteis. Pois naquela hora ouvira um choro, tanto incansável. _

_-Está me ouvindo?_

_-S-Sim tou san. _

_-Se ele conseguir será entregue, viva ou morta. Como quiser. _

_-S-sim tou-san. _

_- E pare de me chamar de tou-san! Crituras como você não merecem minha paternidade. _

_-Sim senhor. _

_O que estava acontecendo ali? Quem deveria ser entregue? O rapaz escondeu-se contra uma parede.e esperou o patriarca sair. Seus ouvidos captaram uma melodia melancólica, triste por sinal. Mas embriagante. Chegando mais perto, avistou uma figura feminina, em seu rosto gotas prateadas.Sentiu um delicioso cheiro de lavando misturado ao de sal. Sal que vinha dos olhos, sal de lágrimas. _

_-Hinata-sama. Pensou..._

_Não sabia o que dizer...Não era a primeira vez, que vira alguém chorando, mais das demais vezes nunca fizera nada. No entanto, naquele momento seu ser encheu-se de tamanha vontade de dizer, consolar... Foi aí que aconteceu, ele a viu novamente. A garota das lágrimas._

_-o-O que? Hinata..._

_Sim. Sua prima portava a mesma kunai daquela moça. A garota apontou a arma para si e a encostou em seu pescoço, Neji percebeu as reais intenções da garota:_

_-Hinata-sama! O que pensa que está fazendo? _

_E em meio a lágrimas a garota respondeu, ao chamado. _

_-N-Nej-ji –N-Nee s-san... e-eu…_

_-Essa Kunai... ela é sua?_

_-E-Ela..._

_-V-voce estava tentando se matar?!_

_Hinata sentia um sentimento de culpa tomar conta do seu ser.Talvez ele não soubesse da verdade. _

_- D-Desculpe, mas...e-eu, não creio que precisem mais de mim nee-san. E de uma maneira ou de outra, eu teria esse fim. Não sirvo pra nada. _

_-Não hinata-sama! Eu jamais permitiria que você fizesse isso para si mesma! Você estaria sendo a mais terrível fracassada que já existiu. Porque simplesmente não quis mais lutar. _

_-E-Eu não entendo... _

_-Hinata-sama, você é uma jovem extremamente forte! Uma kunoichi dedicada, claro todos tem seus altos e baixos mas você melhorou muito! Aliás ainda vai melhorar mais! _

_-Não sirvo como kunoichi Neji-nee...nem como kunoichi, nem como filha, muito menos como esposa. _

_-Hinata-sama, não quero que você derrame mais nenhuma lágrima por coisas inúteis. Entenda... _

_- Nee-san... eu não entendo. _

_Neji sorriu de canto. _

_- É incrível, não é? Quando achamos que sabemos de tudo, vem a vida e vira tudo de cabeça pra baixo, e então, devemos fazer tudo de novo._

_-Neji-nee-san, por que está sendo tão bom pra mim?_

_-Por que? Bem... eu, eu me preucupo com você, Hinata-sama._

_Neji não conseguia entender o porque de ter dito aquilo, seu rosto esquentou e sem querer começou a ficar vermelho. Hinata então o abraçou._

_- Senti sua falta Nee-san... _

_-Estou aqui. Não se preucupe. _

_Hinata permaneceu abraçada a seu primo até adormecer. Então ele a deitou na cama (eles estavam no quarto dela xD) e saiu.Neji nunca havia reparado na beleza da sua prima, como ela tinha um rosto angelical e no seu doce cheiro de lavanda, um cheiro enlouquecedor, na verdade. Ele andou mais pelos corredores da mansão planejava ir dormir em seu quarto, mas se lembrou que precisava falar com seu tio. Aproveitaria e ia perguntar o porque dele ter feito aquilo com Hinata. Ele sentiu-se mal, ao vê-la naquele estado, e ali daqueles olhos decididos e perolados brotou uma lágrima. Pena, não. Não seria o que ele sentia, mas seu corpo projetou uma imensa vontade de senti-la outra vez. De tocá-la. Algo que talvez até aquele momento ele não tivesse percebido, mas que dum instante para outro nasceu. Para ficar. Uma lágrima de amor. Naquele instante sem perceber ele esbarrou em alguma coisa._

_-Hiashi-sama?_

_-Neji venha, preciso falar com você._

_Hiashi então o leva até a biblioteca. _

_- O que tenho para falar é um pouco... _

_- Pertubante. Porque disse aquelas coisas a Hinata-sama?_

_-É a profecia. Se você conseguir realizar a técnica. O herdeira souke deve sacrificar-se. _

_-E você não pode fazer nada? Ela é sua filha! Seria possível que você nunca sentiu nada por ela? Nunca lhe dera nem um sorriso? _

_Hiashi permaneceu calado. _

_- Hinata-sama, é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim, ela é uma garota incrível. E ao contrário do que você pensa... ela ainda podeira te dar muito orgulho. Se lhe dessem uma chance. _

_Então aconteceu algo inesperado Hiashi chorou._

_-Voce acha que eu não me preucupo com ela? Ela é minha filha sim! E eu a amo. Mas ela não era o que eu esperava de minha primogênita. Mas mesmo assim...eu tenho medo, e vergonha do que vou fazer. Neji, uma solução é casa-la com você, outra é com qualquer ninja bom, pelo menos um que preste,e a outra é... ela morrer pelo clã. _

_Neji passou de um semblante sério para um de extrema preucupação. Hinata, não ele não permitiria que ela morresse por aquele clã. E casa-la com um outro, isso ia doer a ele mais que tudo,imagina a ela. Mas que a todos.Então só lhe restava uma única alternativa:_

_-Ainda sou um souke, submetido a suas ordens Hiashi-sama. Faça o que achar que tem que fazer. _

_-Então você aceitaria?_

_-Se assim desejar..._

_-Por que faz isso?_

_-Acredite Hiashi-sama nem eu mesmo sei. _

_Naquela noite Neji não conseguiu dormir. O que ele fizera possivelmente seria loucura. Mas o que Hinata diria? Ele precisava saber, então a convenceu de que precisava falar com ela e marcou um encontro na cachoeira, o lugar preferido da prima. Ele decidiu que ia mais cedo para se preparar, pois devia dizer tudo para que ela entendesse...Deixara um bilhete na cômoda da bela jovem de longos cabelos preto-azulados, e saiu em direção a cachoeira. . _

_- Eu sou maluco. –eu só posso ser maluco. Porque eu fiz isso? Será, será... eu estou gostando da Hinata-sama? Não isso é impossível. Por kami-sama! Eu tenho tantas coisas pra me preucupar mas..._

_O rapaz parou seu raciocínio ouvira uns pequenos barulhos, passos dentro d'água?_

_-O que é isso?_

_Neji e foi se aproximando cada vez mais do lago, até que não viu nada só algumas roupas sobre uma pedra. E algumas rosas. Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais, viu que, as roupas ali presentes eram femininas e tinham a marca do clã Hyuuga. _

_-Claro, uma Hyuuga! Aqueles movimentos... como eu não pensei antes..._

_-Quem é você e o que faz aqui?_

_Ele havia sido pego de surpresa, a kunoichi que era vira naquele dia estava por trás dele possívelmente com aquela kunai. Esqueci de mencionar também que a kunai portada por ela era especial. Exclusiva da souke, e tinha uma marca. A marca da honra. Portanto ele não poderia Fazer nada. Bem, FAZER NADA. Não falar nada. _

_- Quem é você e que ligação tem com Hinata-sama?_

_-Hum?_

_-Vi ela com sua Kunai. Voce é do nosso clã, não é? _

_Neji observou que ela havia colocado algo na boca, possivelmente para evitar que ele reconhecesse sua voz, seria alguma conhecida? Ela disse que não tinha que responder nada para ele, que estava em desvantagem. _

_- O-O está fazendo aqui?_

_-Estou...-estou... estou esperando uma garota. _

_- e o que tem de especial com ela? Eu vi você aqui. Foi você que me viu treinando. _

_-Então você é aquela garota, certo? A das lágrimas. _

_- Se quiser me chame assim. _

_- Então o que quer?_

_- O que fazia?_

_-Um amigo me abriu os olhos, temos uma vida para viver, momentos de angustia se tem todo o dia. _

_Ele tentou se soltar, conseguiu pegar uma kunai, mais somente fez um pequeno arranhão na mão da menina._

_-Droga... _

_- Desculpe, Neji..._

_Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu, levou uma pancada muito forte na nuca e ficou desacordado. Na sua memória só restou um doce perfume... Quando recobrou os sentidos Neji deu de cara com seu companheiro de time, Rock lee. _

_-Neji! Cara... o que aconteceu com você?_

_-E... eu não me lembro bem?onde está a Hinata?_

_-te esperando, oras. _

_-Pra que? _

_-A hokage-sama nos separou para uma missão. Nosso time o time de sua prima, e o do Naruto. Mas porque está tão preocupado com ela?_

_-Não é nada. É que... ele tentava explicar. Mas não conseguia. _

_O que Neji não sabia é que, a mesma garota de olhos perolados que havia feito ele cair, observava cada passo seu. Esperando somente o momento certo. O momento certo para aparecer na vida dele, para sempre.Então ela jogou a flores para o ar, e cortou-as, suas pétalas voavam..._

_-Neji-nee-san! Você está bem?_

_-Hinata-sama... O que aconteceu? Onde você estava esta toda suada... e o que é isso?- Neji pegou a mão da garota, e comtemplou-a o sangue ainda vazava._

_- Nada demais. Eu estava treinando e me cortei com uma kunai, foi sem querer. –ela dissse esbanjando um lindo sorriso. Á aquele sorriso como Neji o adorava. _

_-Hum._

_-Já sabe da missão?_

_-Lee me avisou agora. _

_-Compreendo. Eu... eu acho que vou pegar algumas coisas e logo voltarei!_

_-Digo o mesmo Hinata-sama._

_-Bai bai. _

_-Bai bai Nee-san. _

_E ambos seguiram em direções opostas. A jovem dobrou o corredor, pensando com Neji estava sendo um ótimo amigo para ela, companheiro, atencioso, presente... e ela estava gostando disso. Desde o dia da luta deles no Chunin Shiken, ambos se distanciaram muito, mas com o tempo ela percebeu que essa distancia foi acabando, se decepando. Ela olhou o céu... viu as pétalas junto ao vento, trazendo seu doce aroma... Ela sorriu. Era de fato, uma boa idéia soltar pétalas ao vento, perfumam o ar, e purificam nossos pulmões, pétalas puras, pétalas d'alma. _


End file.
